Depois da calmaria, a tempestade
by garotodanoite
Summary: Tres anos depois de uma batalha sangrenta, o mundo bruxo tenta cicatrizar as marcas deixadas por Lord Voldemort, o mundo está em paz, mas por quanto tempo?
1. Default Chapter

- Capitulo 1 - 

**_Tenta saudade_**

Aquela casa parecia bem maior agora, depois de tanto tempo, já que não havia ninguém acordado, quer dizer, não havia quase ninguém na casa, a não ser um casal mais ou menos velho. A casa era estranha, toda torta, desfigurada, mesmo assim, ela não conseguia passar muito tempo longe dali, agora que acabara sua noite, ela estava pronta para se enfiar debaixo dos cobertores.

Entrara de mansinho pela porta da cozinha, subira devagar para o primeiro quarto do andar de cima.

Jogara capa, varinha, mochila, tudo em cima da cama. Olhou em volta do quarto, na escrivaninha ao lado da cama, vários portas retratos, um com foto dela na época de escola, com duas amigas, Luna Lovegood e Hermione Granger. Fazia tempo que não via Hermione, quase um ano, desde de que entrara na academia de auror, e Luna, a coitada fora morta a quando estavam em seu sexto ano, morta por seu ex-namorado, Miguel Corner. As três sorriam como se nada estivesse acontecendo de errado. Na outra foto, ela e o irmão, Ronald, ou como todos o chamavam, Rony, ele fazia um tipo de careta enquanto era abraçado por ela. Na foto mais para frente, estava ela dando um beijo no canto da boca de um garoto, era moreno, com cabelos bagunçados, olhos verdes esmeralda penetrantes com oculos redondos. Era seu antigo namorado e antigo salvador do mundo, o menino-que-sobreviveu, ou como os amigos o chamavam, Harry Potter.

Lembrar dele era sempre dolorido, por isso Gina resolveu ir tomar um banho quente, sua noite foi longa.

Era estagiaria de auror, por isso, ia a algumas missões para aprender alguma coisa, junto de outros estagiários e dois aurores classe A. Nessa madrugada, ouve um ataque a um bar trouxa, nada sério, era um bruxo que fora abandonado pela esposa trouxa, por isso teve uma crise e começou a atacar qualquer um que vinha a sua frente. Ela que imobilizara o homem, com um feitiço que aprendera em seu quinto ano, em uma das reuniões da sociedade secreta, AD.

Saíra do banho e se enfiara de baixo das cobertas apenas de camisola, mas não conseguiu dormir. Desceu para a cozinha, mas alguém estava no fogão, era uma mulher gordinha, de meia idade, cabelos ruivos se misturando com alguns fios grisalhos.

-Ah, Gina, meu amor, nem tinha te visto. – falou a Sra. Weasley sorridente, indo abraçar a filha.

-Resolvi vir para o jantar, já que faz tempo que todos não nos reunimos.

-Você parece tão cansada, tem comido direito?

Gina apenas sorriu, sabia que a mãe sempre fora muito carinhosa e queria ver todos bem e felizes.

-Tenho, mamãe, mas é que a noite foi muito cansativa.

-Você poderia fazer um favor, minha querida. Pode ir ao beco diagonal comprar as coisas para o jantar?

-Claro, mamãe, aproveito e vejo Fred e Jorge.

Gina se trocou rapidamente e aparatou no beco diagonal, logo se via uma multidão em frente a uma loja, a ruiva apenas sorriu. Os gêmeos Weasleys foram os que se deram melhor na família, com a loja de logros Gemialidades Weasleys, já tinham loja no beco diagonal, Hogsmeade e informantes dentro de Hogwarts e outras escolas da Inglaterra.

Gina se aproximou, percebeu que todos riam, tinha uma estatua de mármore na frente da loja junto de dois ruivos idênticos de cada lado.

-Esta é gostosura de disfarce, bala que te transforma...

-...em qualquer coisa inanimada, isto ajuda em brincadeiras de esconde-esconde e...

-...também se você quiser que alguém para de encher o saco, como nosso querido amigo aqui, Neville...

-...que aposto que tem muitos alunos de Hogwarts que gostariam de fazer isso.

Risadas de alguns adolescentes puderam confirmar a vontade contra Neville, até ela mesma não segurou e gargalhou.

Quanto a multidão se dissipou, Gina entrou na loja, não deu nem tempo de ela respirar

-Gininha, nossa grande pequena irmã. – quase berrou um dos gêmeos vindo abraça-la.

-Resolveu lembrar dos pobres irmãos? – satirizou o outro gêmeos que saia de trás do balcão.

-Se bem que, com toda a modéstia do mundo, nós é que somos os ricos.

Gina estava feliz de rever os irmãos, passou quase a tarde inteira com os irmãos, quase se esquecendo do que viera fazer no beco diagonal. Se despediu dos dois e foi fazer as compras.

Estava quase escurecendo quando terminou, aparatou de volta na Toca, seu pai estava sentado na mesa da cozinha lendo um jornal trouxa.

-Gina, por que não manda uma coruja para Hermione e a convida para o jantar, já que é uma reunião de velhos amigos.

-Boa idéia, mamãe.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Aquele inverno estava pior do que o normal, os pequenos raios de sol que surgiam pelas nuvens pareciam congelar pelo frio, pois nem esquentavam.

Estava particularmente pior no centro de Londres, onde mesmo com todo o movimento que tem, não se agüentava de frio, imagina em um prédio onde o aquecedor parecia mais ser um freezer, deixando uma garota quase afogada de baixo de três edredons, deixando apenas um monte de cabelos castanhos cacheados para fora. Mas logo o despertador fez ela sair de baixo das cobertas e a forçou ir rapidamente para o chuveiro. No banheiro, ela parou para se analisar em frente ao espelho.

Hermione Granger estava agora com 21 anos, era agora uma mulher de responsabilidade, não que nunca tivesse tido responsabilidades, mas agora há muita responsabilidade, pois hoje será seu primeiro dia de trabalho como uma inominável.

Ficou quase meia hora de baixo do chuveiro, lutou muito para sair do meio do vapor quente, mas foi rápida e se vestiu, com uma apertada calça jeans azul escura, uma blusinha verde e por cima da blusinha uma jaqueta preta com um cachecol, colocou um gorro de frio bordado com um grande H, presente da grande amiga, Molly Weasley, depois de se vestir com as roupas trouxas, foi até o guarda roupa e visualizou uma capa bruxa, era vermelha quase marrou, com um emblema de três varinhas e um ponto de interrogação, embaixo do emblema estava escrito em cor azul brilhante "inominável 1.a", nas costas da capa, H. J. Granger.

Hermione a colocou com todo cuidado possível, pegou um pequeno chaveiro, que não tinha nenhuma chave, colocou na cintura por baixo da capa, fechou os olhos, sentiu um grande vento e um som que não vinha de lugar nenhum, não tinha mais chão de baixo de seus pés, mas logo tudo parou, abriu os olhos, estava no saguão do ministério da magia, de frente a fonte dos irmãos mágico.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, alguém tocou seu ombro.

-Bom dia, Srta. Granger. – falou uma voz masculina sarcástica por de trás dela.

-Bom dia, Sr. Malfoy.

O loiro estava com um sorriso maroto, mudara muito desde a ultima vez que Hermione o vira, a três anos, estava mais corpulento, usava uma espécie de terno tipo "James Bond", o que ela reconheceu foi uma pequena cicatriz embaixo do olho direito, presente de seu pai por ter traído os comensais da morte. Draco Malfoy foi um grande problema para a Ordem da Fênix durante a segunda grande guerra, o melhor, ou pior comensal da morte já visto, batalhara sozinho com vários aurores e não perdera, mas estranhamente, era raro ele matar pessoas. Quando estavam no fim de seu sétimo ano, ele se rebelou contra o mal e se juntou a Ordem, mas poucos acreditaram na sua mudança, o que quase causou o desastre mundial, pois Harry e ela não acreditaram quando ele alertou sobre um lugar onde não se devia ir, Harry foi quase morto por Rabicho, se não fosse o Malfoy chegar, tudo estaria perdido.

A garota passou tudo isso rapidamente pela sua memória, não podia considerar o Malfoy um grande amigo, mas já não sentia ódio ou rancor dele, era apenas um conhecido e agora iria trabalhar com ele.

-Vamos? – perguntou o loiro.

Hermione apenas assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu o rapaz. Ela não prestou atenção no caminho, estava com a mente virada para outras coisas, como sua vida pessoal. Dois dias antes, terminara o noivado com um trouxa, Derick Montez, só porque tinha certeza que ele não entenderia ela por ser bruxa, mas agora pensava se aquela foi à escolha certa.

-Srta. Granger, qual o seu setor?

Hermione foi interrompida por Malfoy

-O que?

-Seu setor, onde ira trabalhar?

-Ah... certo... estudos sobre o tempo.

Ela não percebera, mas acabara de chegar à entrada do departamento de mistérios, de frente a porta preta simples, onde estivera no seu quinto e sétimo ano. Entraram na sala circular negra, onde apenas tochas de fogo azul iluminavam pouco o lugar. A sala girou, deixando Hermione um pouco zonza, quando ela parou, Malfoy disse baixo:

-Agora é com você, tem de ir direto a sua sala.

Ela tirou de baixo da capa aquele chaveiro sem chaves, mas aos poucos uma chave foi aparecendo com uma pequena iluminação laranja, igualmente acontecia com uma porta a sua direita, Hermione a abriu e entrou.

Desde que começara a estudar para ser inominável, essa era o setor que mais lhe importava, qualquer coisa que envolvia o tempo.

Seu primeiro serviço era estudar o funcionamento dos vira-tempos de forma ao contrario, ao invés de voltar no tempo, se usaria para ir ao futuro. Aquilo lhe ocupou os pensamentos.

Horas depois, ela saia com dor de cabeça do departamento de mistérios, o primeiro dia de trabalho fora muito cansativo, o que ela mais queria era tomar algo quente, por isso foi a um Cyber café, ou um bar trouxa onde tinha computadores. Ficou lá quase uma hora, quando estava anoitecendo, resolveu ir para casa. Seu apartamento parecia estar mais frio do que nas ruas, a primeira coisa que viu foi uma coruja na janela, Pichi. Já sabia o que ra, por isso nem abriu a carta.

Fazia muito tempo que evitava os Weasleys, não queria ir a Toca sem ver seus dois maiores amigos, Rony e Harry. Lembrar deles era como se fosse uma facada, Harry, não doía tanto, mas Rony, sentia como se rasgassem seu coração.

Pouco antes de voltarem a Hogwarts para o sexto ano, Rony fora mordido por um vampiro, mas eles não o induziram para o mal, por isso ela passou quase duas semanas sem dormir, pesquisando sobre como fazer ele voltar a ser bruxo normal, mas o Maximo que conseguiu foi um ritual de unificação, onde ela dera metade de sua alma para ele, fazendo com que ele pudesse andar de dia, mas isso fez com que ele precisasse de mais sangue, quando a segunda grande guerra terminou, ele sumiu com um clã de vampiros, nunca mais deu noticias.

Sabia que a estavam convidando para ir na toca, mas ela não se sentia bem, mas pensou que seria legal rever sua grande amiga, Gina.

Enquanto trocava de roupa, seus pensamentos vagavam soltos.

_Eu estou de volta._

Essa frase invadiu o quarto de Hermione junto com um vento frio, ela não reconheceu a voz, mas sentiu um medo invadir seu peito, mesmo assim ela não ligou para isso e logo que terminou de se arrumar, desaparatou, sem perceber que dois olhos verdes brilharam pela janela de seu quarto

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-Gina, resolveu lembrar da família? – dizia Gui na hora que aparatara dentro da cozinha.

-Que, Gui, é que eu tenho tido muito trabalho.

Estavam todos na cozinha, os gêmeos estavam com as namoradas, Kátie Bell e Alicia Spinnet, Gui brincava com a mãe e com o pai, Gina olhava para aquela família, não se agüentou e subiu para o quarto. O choro veio sem que ela pudesse segurar, não agüentava ver aquela família separada, Percy, agora ministro da magia, nem parecia lembrar que existiam, Carlinhos, morrera a três anos na noite sangrenta, Rony sumira com os vampiros e o filho adotado da sua mãe, Harry, mais uma vez ela interrompeu os pensamentos, seu choro estava pior, olhou para a foto onde estavam os dois.

-Eu sinto sua falta. – murmurou ela pegando o retrato e apertando contra o peito.

CRACK.

Hermione acabara de aparatar na frente da ruiva, Gina não se controlou e abraçou a amiga chorando.

-Calma, Gina – disse Hermione – eu sei que é difícil, mas já faz três anos, a paz reina, tudo isso graças a ele – apontou para o retrato de Harry e Gina – você acha que ele gostaria de te ver assim?

Gina foi se acalmando aos poucos com as palavras de Hermione.

-Eu também sinto falta dele, e de seu irmão.

-Mas meu irmão é diferente, pelo menos você pode encontra-lo algum dia, enquanto eu e o Ha...

-As chances de eu ver o Rony de novo – interrompeu Hermione - são as mesmas de você encontrar o Harry.

-Eu sei. – ela enxugou as lagrimas – Olha só eu, não te vejo a quase um ano e quando você vem, eu fico chorando.

Hermione sorriu.

-Vai lá em baixo, mamãe ira adorar te ver, eu só vou dar uma arrumada rápida aqui e já desço.

Hermione concordou, pois percebeu que a amiga precisava ficar mais um pouco sozinha.

Gina pegou o porta retrato que ela estava com o Harry, olhou mais um pouco, lembranças vieram.

_£££££££££££££££££££££££ Inicio do Flash Back ££££££££££££££££££££££_

_-Me deixa em paz,Gina, não quero ver ninguém._

_Gina olhava pára ele com pena e raiva._

_-Mas você precisa comer, não é porque Você-Sabe-Quem matou outra pessoa, que você tem de ficar ai, trancado no escuro, ouvindo essas musicas de trouxas tristes._

_Aqueles olhos verdes emanavam muita magoa e raiva._

_-Tá bom, você quer conversar, vamos conversar, Voldemort matou Sirius, matou a Luna e acabou de matar a Revan, que por coincidência do destino, era minha namorada. Você não sabe como é perder alguém que se ama muito, você nem fala o nome dele, Voldemort, desse jeito nunca vai saber o que é amar, por qu..._

_Gina acabara de acertar um tapa no rosto de Harry, ele ficara parado, não tinha reação para isso, não esperava isso._

_-Por que você fez isso? – perguntou ele confuso._

_-Por que? Porque você acha que eu não sei o que é perder alguém que ,eu amo, e meu irmão, Carlinhos, o Rony, que agora é um vampiro, você acha que a Luna não era importante para mim? E tem você também._

_Harry não entendeu._

_-Como eu? Eu estou vivo._

_-Mas eu sei que toda vez que você sai para uma dessas aventuras, eu sei que você pode não voltar. – ela agora falava, berrava e chorava ao mesmo tempo – Eu não sei o que seria do mundo sem você, o que seria do Rony, da Mione ou, principalmente de mim. Ah, eu tinha me esquecido, você não se importa._

_Gina virou as costas para ele, abriu a porta, fazendo que a luz de fora iluminasse o quarto escuro, ela estava saindo enxugando as lagrimas, mas algo agarrou seu braço, ela se virou, deu de cara com Harry, ele era mais alto que ela, tinha dezessete anos, era um pouco forte, já que exercícios físicos tinham virado rotina para ele, seus olhos agora tinham um brilho que fazia Gina corar, não sabia o que era, mas não eram aqueles olhos que transmitiam tristeza e magoa a um minuto atrás, eles estavam carinhosos e tímidos. A porta se fechou,deixando apenas uma tímida luz vermelha, que iluminava bem pouco o quarto, a musica trouxa estava mais alta, mas não era uma musica deprimente e sim uma musica com um toque de violão e bateria romântico, quando a guitarra entrou, ela sentiu que Harry se aproximou dela, os olhos dele estavam muito próximos dos delas, ele se inclinou, ela sentiu a respiração ofegante dele perto de seus lábios, o cantor tinha uma voz que fazia com que gina fechasse os olhos, sendo guiada apenas pelos seus sentidos, que naquele momento, todos iam para o mesmo lugar. Os lábios de Harry estavam próximos._

_-Me desculpe, Gina, me desculpe por tudo – sussurrou ele quando estavam próximos._

_Gina parecera despertar de um sonho, lembrara que ele perdera a namorada a pouco tempo, mas sem que percebesse, os lábios dele estavam ao seu ouvido._

_-Faz meses que eu nego o que sinto pela irmã do meu melhor amigo, mas não vou mais resistir. – esse sussurro no ouvido dela fez com que Gina se arrepiasse._

_Do ouvido, Harry voltou os lábios lentamente para os de Gina, eles se encontraram, Gina tentava ficar na razão, mas quando sentiu a boca de Harry na sua, ela per deu o controle, jogou seus braços no pescoço dele, ele a pegou no colo e a levou para a cama, quando se deitaram, ainda se beijando, ele parou, Gina não entendia, ele tinha um sorriso no rosto, sorriso que Gina vira pela ultima vez em seu segundo ano, quando fora salva por ele, seus olhos eram pura felicidade._

_-Eu te amo. – sussurrou ele enquanto olhava admirado._

_Era tudo que Gina queria ouvir, na verdade era o que ela queria ouvir a muito tempo, desde que ouvira falar dele._

_-Eu também te amo._

_££££££££££££££££££££££££££ Fim do Flash Back ££££££££££££££££££££££££_

Essas eram as lembranças de seu primeiro beijo com Harry e também as lembranças de sua "primeira vez". Ela colocou o porta retrato na escrivaninha e saiu do quarto.

-Também a falta de vocês. – disse um vulto que flutuava do lado de fora da janela do quarto.

Ele pousou lentamente, tinha cabelos com de prata, olhos amarelo ouro, seus dentes pareciam ser todos caninos, exceto que os caninos de verdade eram um pouco maiores. Quando colocou os pés no chão, seu cabelo mudou para ruivo, seus dentes estavam normais e seu rosto cheio de sardas, olhava pela janela da cozinha, onde todos comiam felizes, sem preocupações, isso era o que deixava Rony mais tranqüilo.

O ruivo olhava para todos com carinho, mas resolveu ir embora logo, transformou-se em morcego e foi-se pelo céu estrelado, sem notar que um par de olhos esmeralda estava do lado da janela da cozinha da Toca.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

N/A: Bem, como deu pra notar, eu abandonei a minha outra fic, HP e o eclipse negro, mas acabei usando algumas idéia de lá para essa fic pós-Hoggy, o que vocês acharam? Comentem, vlw pela atenção.Fui.


	2. A volta dos que não foram

N/A: E ai galera, como vai a vida? A minha vai bem, tirando os problemas de adolescente. Eu queria agradecer as reviews e explicar a pergunta que não quer calar: O que aconteceu com o Harry? Bem, talvez neste capítulo ou no Maximo no outro eu explique, mas posso adiantar que foi tudo culpa da ultima batalha dele com Voldemort(será que foi mesmo a ultima?) mas o que pode ajudar é a informação de que essa fic é Harry/Gina. Nos falamos no final da fic, vejam se curtem esse capítulo.

_**- Capitulo dois -**_

_**O maior dos retornos**_

O jantar estava ótimo, todos matando saudades, Neville aparecera para comer uma sobremesa, mas logo foi embora com a desculpa que tinha que ler alguns trabalhos que alunos lhe deram. Malfoy, foi a maior surpresa da noite, nunca gostara dos Weasleys, mas desde que a guerra acabou e que ficou sem família, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley começaram a trata-lo bem, sempre que podiam, o chamavam para almoçar ou fazer alguma coisa juntos, Gui ficou muito amigo dele. Mesmo assim, era raro Draco Malfoy sorrir sem ser cínico ou sarcástico, mas a família já o aceitara do jeito que ele era.

-Bem – falou Jorge logo que acabara de comer – as mulheres vão para a cozinha e os homens pra sala, certo?

-Seu machista – disse Gina lhe tacando um pano de prato.

-Masculinista – se intrometeu Fred – eu e o Jorge somos masculinistas, defendemos o sexo masculino com nossas vidas – falou ele como se fosse um discurso de ministro da magia.

Alguns riram, Hermione e Gina se levantaram e foram para fora, Hermione estava um pouco tensa, não sabia o que dizer a amiga, sabia que ela estava sofrendo, mas não sabia como conforta-la.

Gina deitou no gramado e ficou olhando as estrelas, Hermione se sentou ao seu lado. A ruiva mexeu no bolso e retirou um envelope.

-Eu nunca abri esse envelope, Harry me disse que quando a guerra terminasse, se ele não estivesse mais comigo, isso me ajudaria. Eu nunca tive coragem suficiente para abrir.

Ela entregou o envelope para Hermione.

-Abra, vamos ver juntos o que tem dentro.

Hermione hesitou um pouco, mas logo abriu. A única coisa que havia dentro era uma foto, uma foto da Ordem da Fênix. Hermione deu um sorriso triste, aquela foto fora tirada nas férias de inverno do seu ultimo ano, no auge da guerra.

-Faz tempo que não vemos essas pessoas. – falou Gina olhando a foto – A Tonks está engraçada nessa foto, Cabelos verde e branco nunca combinaram com ela. – elas deram um sorriso – O Olho-Tonto não fica muito atrás dela, tirando o olho mágico pra limpar.

-Eu achava isso nojento, coitado, não foi justo o que fizeram com ele, só enviaram o olho mágico pela coruja.

-Eu sei, mas o pior foi Quim, Emelina e o Dédalo, – disse Gina apontando para um trio sério na foto – esses sim sofreram, nem osso. Só sobreviveu o Snape desse ataque.

Hermione colocou um dedo na foto.

-Mas esses aqui são chatos – apontando para Remo Lupin, Hagrid e McGonagall – Lupin nunca mais deu noticias, deve tá uivando por ai, Hagrid está nas montanhas chinesas com a Madame Máxime e a profª McGonagall só pensa em ajudar o novo diretor de Hogwarts.

-Que nem ela fazia com prof Dumbledore – Gina segurou as lagrimas ao ver a imagem do antigo diretor – Voldemort o pegou pessoalmente, até hoje não sabemos o que aconteceu.

Hermione olhou para o céu como se evitasse Gina, mas um cutucão da ruiva fez com que ela falasse.

-Antes de Harry e o Rony saírem naquele domingo, eles me disseram que Voldemort havia sugado a alma de Dumbledore, para assim ficar mais forte.

Algumas lagrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Gina, Hermione queria alegra-la, então olhou na foto e falou como se fosse a salvação.

-A parte jovem da ordem, ou como nós chamávamos carinhosamente, AD.

Na foto surgiu alguns adolescentes, todos sorriam alegremente.

-Vamos ver que está aqui, tem aquele Zacharias Smith, ele parecia achar o Harry um deus depois que foi salvo por ele. Suzana Bones e Cho eram as garotas que infernizavam nossas vidas.

Gina deu um sorriso torto, Cho Chang era apaixonada por Harry, mesmo quando ele namorava Revan, e Suzana Bones era meio quieta, mas sempre dava em cima de Rony.

Hermione falou alguns nomes, até que exclamou.

-Agora a elite.

Gina se atentou. Era o grupo do meio, formado por oito pessoas.

-Aqui temos a sonhadora Luna Lovegood – apontou pra garota que estava olhando para o céu – embaixo dela temos o herói juvenil, Colin Creevey.

-É mesmo, desde que ele ajudou o Rony no meu quinto ano, o Harry começou a falar mais com ele.

-Ao lado dele temos Neville Longbottom, o rei das poções mágicas, junto de Draco Malfoy, o rebelde sem causa.

-Eles não se suportavam – se lembrou Gina.

-E aqui tem nós duas, penduradas no ombro dos galãs do grupo, eu no ombro musculoso do Rony e você, no ombro do Harry. – os quatro estavam no centro da foto, Hermione estava com a cabeça tombada no ombro de Rony, enquanto Gina se apoiava no ombro de Harry enquanto tentava alcançar a boca dele, já que era mais baixa que ele.

Hermione se deitou ao lado de Gina, as duas ficaram olhando as estrela, não sabiam como reagir, aquelas lembranças lhe trouxeram um pouco de felicidade, mas também recordações de que algumas pessoas que estavam na foto não mais viviam.

Uma estrela cadente passou, elas se levantaram e olharam uma pra cara da outra, seus olhares eram esperançosos.

-Você acha...? – começou Hermione

-Eu quero que seja. – respondeu Gina.

Uma coruja surgiu, era uma carta para Gina. A ruiva leu cuidadosamente.

-Tenho que ir, estão me chamando no ministério, um ataque em surrey.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

-Não é aonde os tios do Harry moram.

-É, eles estão reféns de um comensal.

Gina correu pra dentro da Toca, passou pela cozinha sem falar com a mãe, subiu as escadas perto da sala sem olhar para os homens que lá estavam, entrou rapidamente no quarto, vestiu uma capa azul quase preta, pegou a varinha e colocou no cinto da calça e desceu. Deu um beijo no rosto do pai, fez igual com a mãe e saiu para fora.

-Eu vou indo, Herm... onde você vai? – perguntou Gina vendo que Hermione estava arrumada como se fosse sair em missão. Capa e varinha em punho.

-Eu vou com você!

Gina nem ousou discutir, sabia que seria em vão, por isso desaparataram

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Surrey era um local calmo, nada abalava uma noite daquelas. A rua dos Alfeneiros era o melhor lugar, as pessoas de lá eram nobres e extremamente normais. Mas o que estava acontecendo ali não era nada normal, um entra e sai de pessoas estranhas de uma casa, mais precisamente a n°4. Mesmo essas pessoas, não faziam nenhuma espécie de barulho, mas seus trajes assustariam aos moradores daquela casa, pois eles os achariam inadequados para convivência com a sociedade.

Gina e Hermione aparecem no começo da rua, vão indo em direção ao n°4, mas ao detidas por um vulto.

-Quem é essa com você, Weasley?

-Hermione Granger. – respondeu Gina para o vulto. – Como está a situação?

O vulto retirou o capuz, era um homem corpulento, negro, cabelo raspado e olhos negros penetrantes.

-Ruim, não são só comensais da morte, tem também um grupo que se auto denomina cavaleiros das trevas. Esta uma verdadeira batalha lá dentro. Os Dursleys estão no andar de cima. Primeiro vamos tentar salva-los, depois pensamos no que vamos fazer com esses idiotas.

Gina apenas assentiu, pegou a mão de Hermione e a puxou para a parte de trás da casa.

-O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Hermione.

-Quando eu comecei a namorar o Harry – Gina falava enquanto mexia nos arbustos – ele me disse que tinha um jeito secreto de escapar da casa dos tios, achei!

O arbusto desapareceu, dando lugar uma pequena porta que levava para baixo da casa dos Dursleys.

-Ele deve ter feito isso no fim do sexto ano, porque ele pedia para mim lhe ensinar feitiços de ilusão – explicou Hermione.

As duas desceram, era um porão, havia muita coisa jogada, Hermione olhava tudo com atenção, estar na antiga casa de seu melhor amigo lhe trazia algumas lembranças, mas mesmo assim tentou se manter firme, até que ela saíram. Estavam de frente a escada e tinha duas pessoas duelando perto dela.

Hermione apontou a varinha, mas Gina foi mais rápida.

-_RETRACTUM APARATE!_ – berrou a ruiva.

Uma corda roxa amarrou os dois, amordaçando a boca deles.

-Ser auror tem sua vantagens. – satirizou a ruiva.

As duas subiram correndo, no corredor superior, parecia uma guerra, feitiços voando para todo lado. Hermione e Gina se entreolharam, chacoalharam os ombros e entraram no meio da guerra.

Elas desviavam de alguns, estuporavam outros, sabiam em que quarto os Dursleys estvam, mas estava muito difícil chegar lá.

Depois de quase meia hora, ela entraram no quart, Gina limpou o suor e falou:

-Até que enfim, eu já não aguen...

Ela parou de falar bruscamente ao se virar, havia alguém desamarrando os Dursleys, elas não haviam visto o rosto dessa pessoa, mas sentiram sua força, era uma força que elas já haviam sentido antes, mas não se lembravam aonde, só sabiam que seus corações estavam disparados.

Aquela pessoa usava boné e oculos escuros, não dava para saber quem era. Se virou para as duas.

Hermione sentiu um frio lhe percorrer a espinha, suas pernas cederam, ela caiu no chão e desmaiou. Gina encarava aquela pessoa, não sabia quem era, na fisicamente, mas seu coração diziam que ela o conhecia. A pessoa lhe deu mais uma olhada e pulou a janela, desaparecendo no ar.

Gina não parou para ficar pensando no que vira, usou um feitiço de levitação para levar os Dursleys pela janela, fez o mesmo com Hermione e si mesma. Chegando lá em baixo, foi pega pelo mesmo homem negro que a recebeu.

-Parabéns, Weasley. Isso lhe valera uma premiação.

-Obrigada, Sr. Logan.

-Leve a sua amiga ao St. Mungus, se o meu patrão descobre que deixei ela ir com você nesta missão, to demitido.

Gina apenas obedeceu.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Vozes vinham de longe, suas pálpebras não queriam se abrir, mas de tanto lutar, se abriram. Hermione se viu em uma cama, parecia a ala hospitalar de Hogwarts, não havia ninguém com ela. Sentiu a presença de alguém, fingiu estar dormindo.

Alguém mexia carinhosamente em seus cabelos, Hermione abriu bem pouco os olhos, mas não viu quem era, pois esta estava atrás dela. A pessoa começou a falar.

-Queria poder voltar pra você, pra Gina, pra minha família, mas não é possível. Sinto sua falta, Mione.

Hermione sentiu um beijo lhe umedecer a bochecha , depois disso, abriu lentamente os olhos, só deu tempo de ver um morcego saindo pela janela. Se sentou na cama, não podia acreditar que esteve tão perto e não fez nada.

-Pelo jeito já esta melhor. – falou Gina que acabara de entrar.

-Estou melhor, o que aconteceu?

-Você desmaiou quando aquele mascarado apareceu.

-Quem era ele?

Gina ficou pensativa, mas logo respondeu.

-Não sei, mas tenho certeza que o conheço. Melhor você se arrumar, você tem que ir pra casa descansar um pouco, pois que eu saiba, você sai pra trabalhar cedo.

Hermione concordou, começou a se arrumar, Draco Malfoy apareceu na porta da ala.

-Como você não tem condições de ir embora sozinha, eu te levo.

Hermione deu um sorriso travesso.

-Está me cantando, Sr. Malfoy?

-Her... não, não, só estou sendo gentil.

Hermione sorriu ap ver Draco ficar envergonhado, fazia algum tempo que dera um fora nele, as vezes se arrependia de ter feito isso, mas se divertia deixando ele envergonhado.

Draco a acompanhou, quando passaram pelos Weasleys, ela se despediu, mas antes chamou Gina de canto.

-Você não vai acreditar em quem veio me visitar.

-Quem? – Gina parecia pouco curiosa, mas resolveu dar atenção a amiga.

-Seu irmão, o Rony.

Gina ficou pálida, seu irmão estivera ali.

-Eu fingi que estava dormindo, ele disse que sentia a falta de você e da família, mas não podia voltar.

Hermione deu um beijo em Gina, quando se virou para pegar o elevador, foi a sua vez de ficar pálida. Uma garota saia de dentro do elevador, tinha um olhar sonhador, parecia não prestar atenção em quem estava a sua volta. Luna Lovegood estava a frente de todos.

-Olá pra todo mundo.

Gina deu um salta para cima de Luna, não queria saber se era um fantasma ou não, só queria estar perto da amiga de novo.

Hermione continuava paralisada, não sabia o que dizer. Foi cumprimentar a amiga.

Depois de todos terem abraçado Luna, as três mais Draco resolveram sair.

Já era madrugada, andavam pela rua sem se preocupar, todos estavam em silencio, não sabiam o que dizer, mas Draco, como sempre, falou rude:

-Você nos enganou todos esses anos?

Luna parou, todos pararam.

-Sim, eu enganei vocês por todos esses anos.

-Por que, Luna? – perguntou Gina chorosa..

-Porque era preciso, só apareci aqui hoje porque precisava lhes informar que logo haverá uma grande guerra., que decidira tudo.

Hermione se lembrou de quando discordava de Luna por ela ser meio excêntrica, era isso que ela estava sendo naquele momento, excêntrica. A grande guerra terminara a três anos, Lord Voldemort fora destruído, seus seguidores quase todos mortos. Acabara todo o mal.

-Você é louca. - disse Hermione.

-Então eu também sou louco, Srta. Granger.

Mais uma vez todos paralisaram, um senhor de barba branca longa, roupas verde-água, oculos meia lua e olhos azuis cintilantes aparecera atrás de Luna.

-Prof Dumbledore!

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

N/A2: E ai, gostaram? Sei que deixei tudo um pouco confuso, mas esperem para o próximo capitulo, vai ser interessante. Já sei o nome do quarto capítulo, "O maior dos retornos" vai ser um dos capítulos mais longos da fic, aguardem. Enquanto isso, vejam se descobrem o que aconteceu com o Harry. Espero Reviews. Fui.


End file.
